The Disrespectoids
The Disrespectoids were a group of animated kids who helped sponsor CapriSun. Members (alphabetically): *Balloona Luna (#26) *Bobblehead Fred (#17) *BobbySue Joiner (#?) *Boing Boing Betty (#22) *Chewy Stewie (#31) *Chuck the Clucker (#25) *Deltoid Donny (#53) *Handlebar Harry (#11) *Leaky Louie (#4) *Pancake Peggy (#40) *Sandy Mandy (#42) *Slow Moe (#49) *Sousaphone Simon (#39) *Whoopee Cushner (#8) Balloona luna.png|Balloona Luna BobbleheadFred.png|Bobblehead Fred Bobby-y-sue-disrespectoids-20765281-1257-1248.png|BobbySue Joiner Boing_Boing_Betty.png|Boing Boing Betty Chewie stewie.png|Chewy Stewie Chuck_The_Clucker.png|Chuck the Clucker Cartoon deltoid donny.png|Deltoid Donny Handlebar_Harry.png|Handlebar Harry Leaky_Louie.png|Leaky Louie Pancake peggy.png|Pancake Peggy Sandy_Mandy.png|Sandy Mandy Slow-moe-disrespectoids-20765213-192-330.png|Slow Moe Cartoon sousaphone simon.png|Sousaphone Simon Whoopee_Cushner.png|Whoopee Cushner Backstories Bobblehead Fred Fred Wilson hit a pouch with a baseball bat Leaky Louie Louie PJ Brown _ Whoopee Cushner Anna Cushner _ Chuck The Clucker Charles Featherstone The III, aka Chuck or Charlie, _ Boing Boing Betty Betty Aimwell _ Handlebar Harry Harold Wheeler _ Balloona Luna Luna ? _ Chewie Stewie Stewart ? _ Sandy Mandy Mandy ? _ Slow Moe Moe ? _ BobbySue Joiner Bobby and Sue are twins who _. They only appeared in the cartoons and didn't participate in the Golden Pouch game, so they're (apparently) the only Doid who's stuck the way they are. Pancake Peggy TBA Deltoid Donny TBA Sousaphone Simon Simon ? _ 2010 Cartoons, and cast: #'Eggs a La Chuck': Balloona Luna, Bobblehead Fred, BobbySue Joiner, Boing Boing Betty, Chewy Stewie, Chuck the Clucker, Handlebar Harry, Leaky Louie, Sandy Mandy, Whoopee Cushner #'Back to Back Madness': BobbySue Joiner, Whoopee Cushner, Leaky Louie, Slow Moe #'Shell Sweeeeeeeeet Shell': BobbySue Joiner, Boing Boing Betty, Chewy Stewie, Handlebar Harry, Slow Moe, Whoopee Cushner #'Shellhouse Rock': Balloona Luna, Bobblehead Fred, BobbySue Joiner, Chewy Stewie, Handlebar Harry, Leaky Louie, Sandy Mandy, Slow Moe, Whoopee Cushner #'D'oid to D'oid Combat': Chuck the Clucker, Leaky Louie #'Luna's Dangerous Liaison': Balloona Luna #'Mr. Peeps Has Got to Go': Bobblehead Fred, Chewy Stewie, Handlebar Harry, Sandy Mandy #'When Harry Met Chewie': Bobblehead Fred, Boing Boing Betty, Chewy Stewie, Handlebar Harry #'Just Add Louie': Balloona Luna, Boing Boing Betty, Chewy Stewie, Chuck the Clucker, Handlebar Harry, Leaky Louie, Sandy Mandy, Slow Moe, Whoopee Cushner #'She Who Smelt It': Balloona Luna, BobbySue Joiner, Chuck the Clucker, Leaky Louie, Slow Moe, Whoopee Cushner 2011 Newcomers' Alternate Names and Forms: #39: Sousaphone Simon 1039507_1338208882015_full.jpg|Simon Squeezebox 1039507_1338208735802_full.jpg|Cymbal Simon #40: Pancake Peggy: 1039507_1338208248872_full.jpg|Pop Goes the Peggy 1039507_1338208133003_full.jpg|Pylon Peggy #53: Deltoid Donny: 1039507_1338208405317_full.jpg|Donald Dumbbell 1039507_1338208500032_full.jpg|Upside Don Trivia *The era ended with Legend of the Golden Pouch, when all the 'toids, except BobbySue, were all turned back to their original human forms. *The voice actors for the kids who appeared in the cartoons were never revealed, so the credited ones are lucky guesses. *They all live together at Barney's House, but in the basement. Due to their "abilities", Barney doesn't let them interact with the other kids. Appearances Barney's Adventures * Other pictures Logo_disrespectoids.png Bobblehead fred 2.0.png Boing boing betty.png Chuck the clucker.png Leaky louie 2.0.png Sandy mandy and her pouch.png Bobbysue standing.png Handlebar harry.png Slow moe.png Whoopee cushiner 2.0.png Category:Barney's Allies Category:Upcoming Heroes Category:Groups Category:Kids Category:George, Harold and Mr. Krupp's adventures allies Category:Otis' Adventures allies Category:Crash's adventure allies Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:Ash's adventures allies Category:Littlefoot's Adventures allies Category:Ronald McDonald's Adventures allies Category:Spongebob's adventures allies Category:Shrek's Adventure Allies Category:Red Team's Adventures Allies Category:Mr Happy's Adventures Allies Category:Bubble Guppies' Adventure Allies Category:Yogi Bear's Adventures allies Category:Earthworm Jim's Adventures allies Category:Danny's Adventures allies Category:Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures allies Category:Tino's Adventures allies Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies Category:Thomas' Adventures allies Category:Honored Guests to Canterlot Category:Bloom's Adventures allies Category:Dora the Explorer's Adventure Allies Category:Doraemon's Adventures allies Category:Transformed Characters Category:Sora's Adventures Allies (X0209) Category:Sora's adventures allies Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Charlie Brown and Snoopy's Adventures allies Category:YouTube Characters Category:Misfits Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Aladar's adventures allies Category:Ladybug and Cat Noir's Adventure allies